


If You Hadn't

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama
Genre: Best Friends, Death, F/M, Gen, Loss, Moving On, One Shot, Regret, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: Jirochou's heartfelt message to a long lost friend about what could have been and what will be. The past can't be changed, even if they could go back and do it all over. But he's finally picking up the pieces.A short oneshot.





	If You Hadn't

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not happy with my writing on this one but hopefully it got the feelings I wanted to include across? Maybe?

If you hadn't done that so many years ago, where would we be now, my friend?

You would be with her, grinning your crap eating grin and laughing. She would probably scold you for the dumb pranks and jokes you make, saying that a cop should act his age! But she would be laughing too, her brown eyes full of warmth and love. 

I used to be envious of that look in her eyes. I was by her side for so long; why didn't she look at me like that? But then I realized the truth; she did look at me with love, the love of someone as dear as family.

You would probably have one with her. Of course, she would still pick up every stray she finds on the streets, but you would too. That's the type of people you are: warm and loving. Your children would probably be the biggest trouble makers around. They would have her kindness, but your foolishness. And you would be so happy.

I would regret not getting to meet them, the little monsters. But they would be amazing people, no doubt. And you would probably bring them to visit once in a while. You would probably explain it in some silly way, saying I was just sleeping for a long while. Or that I was haunting the grave stone. 

Maybe I would be. I'd want to see you two being happy, see you both living your best lives without me. 

Because one of my greatest regrets is letting you take that hit for me. You should never have died for me. You should have been happy.

So many years have passed. I still regret it...but I wanted to let you know that she's doing well. She has a son who's a lot like you, grin and all. You'd love him, the idiot. If you met him, the two of you would probably be drinking buddies.

When she was in trouble, her family fought for her. They're strong, and she's even stronger. But of course she is, she's the woman you married. 

But that's not all I wanted to say, Tatsugoro. I'm moving forward. I have a daughter...and I've abandoned her for so much of her life. It's time I made up for that. It's time I let go of the past. I'm sorry.

As much as I wish you hadn't taken that bullet, I know that even if we could go back, you would do it over and over again. Because that's who you were. That's why you were one of the best people I ever met.

So I'll finally let you rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, Jirocho has been clinging to the past for years, I don't think anyone could rest in peace with someone screwing up the life they died to save.


End file.
